Crew of the North Wind:North Blue Story
by Quantumanimeguy
Summary: The Crew of the North Wind is starting there journey in the North Blue,but as these new pirates learn,a pirates life is not easy.Rated M for Death and Blood.
1. Starting a journey

**1.Starting a journey**

**On the island of Kritem, an island split in half, half with an untamed jungle, half with a towering city. Deep in the sewers of the city is the home of three bandits,children to be exact.These children roam this city in search of food. The three children,Naomi Shicari age:15,Mera Turema age:14, and Hokkou Dreayo age:14,search for a way to the open sea,the only place where there dreams can come true.**

**

* * *

**"Wake up,wake up"said a very bossy voice."Why won't you wake up,Hokkou,if you,me and Mera are going to start a pirate crew,we have to train,so get up!"Naomi said angrily at her friend. 

"I'm up,I'm up"he said with a yawn."So,what's for breakfast?"he questioned.

"Baka,your the only one who knows how to cook"she said,hitting him on the head.

"Ow,Ow,Ow"he screamed in pain."I know that,but isn't Mera supposed to get the food and get the supplies this week."he asked already knowing the answer.

"Ya,but he got up early,unlike someone,to go and train with his swords in the jungle."she replied."So,now you have to get the supplies and cook the food as a punishment for sleeping in,**again**."she said in a devilish tone.

* * *

"Man,what's with all the damn trees"said Mera angrily"_**Shakarugar**_"he screamed before sheathing his shikomizues."I hope Hokkou is up,the longer he sleeps,the harsher Naomi-sans punishment."he said as his stomach growled."I knew skipping breakfast."he said with a moan. 

As Mera cut his way through the jungle,he saw a tree with a strangely glittering fruit with strange lines on it.

"FRUIT!!!"he shouted in hunger."Wait,if I give Naomi-san that fruit,maybe she'll return my feelings!"he thought,grinning happily before running into the tree."Well,that solved the problem of getting it down."he said faintly as the fruit hit him on the head.

* * *

"Who is it?"Naomi asked from the other side of the room. 

"It's me,so could you open up."asked Hokkou."I got **all** the supplies."he added

-10 minutes later-

"Naomi-san,Hokkou,I'm back"said a familiar voice."I brought back something I found in the jungle."Mera said carrying the strange fruit

"Well,breakfast is made and..."he paused as he noticed Mera was holding a **devils fruit**.

"Mera,where'd you find that fruit!"Naomi snapped

"I found it in the jungle,why?"he asked,confused.

"Because...THAT'S A **DEVILS FRUIT**!!"she yelled

"So?"the two males said in unison.

"Naomi,why are you freaking out?"Hokkou questioned."The fruit is only dangerous if you eat it. Besides,I found this book,it's filled with information on these fruits.Lets see...here,this is the **hari hari no mi**.**This fruit gives whoever eats it the power to turn there body into a nearly unbreakable,expandable crystal.**So that's what it does,cool. Ok,Mera,Naomi,its breakfast time."

-late at night-

In the middle of night,Hokkou was building a ship out of the supplies he got earlier.

"Naomi,Mera,were ready to sail."Hokkou told them."Wait,we still need two things,a Captain and a flag."

"Ok,but not me."Mera stated.

"I guess that leaves us."Naomi said."I vote myself."

Naomi 1

Hokkou 0

"I also vote myself."Hokkou said

Naomi 1

Hokkou 1

"I vote for..."Mera paused."...Hokkou."

Naomi 1

Hokkou 2

Hokkou wins as Captain

"So if your Captain,then what are we?"Naomi asked.

"Well,your the navigator and Mera is the swordsmen,and my first mate."Hokkou said."So lets set sail off this island and head off to sleep."he said with a yawn.

As the island was out of sight.A "BOOM" woke the crew from there sleep.From the port side of the the ship,there was a ship heading torwards them.

"What the hell!"screamed Mera."Where did they come from!"he asked unsheathing his shikomizues.

"Who knows,but if they want a fight,they got one."Naomi responded connecting her scythe together."Hokkou,go under and shoot back!"she ordered her Captain.

As the unknown ship drew closer,the cannons shot back,but missed all three times.

"What the hell was that"Naomi snapped through the deck.

"I'm not a marksman."Hokkou yelled back

While the two argued,the unknown ship drew closer.Mera,keeping his focus on the ship,also got the two to stop arguing and prepare for the enemies.The ship layed anchor and boarded the trios ship.As hordes of pirates came at and circled them,they had nothing to do but fight.

"_**Fenik wave**_"Mera screamed as half the pirates flew into the sea.

"_**Sendo razor**_"Naomi shouted,throwing the blade of the scythe at the pirates.

"_**Kobu senkou**_"Hokkou muttered before a flurry of punches hit the rest of the pirates.

Just as the last of the pirates fell into the sea,the captain and two other men boarded the ship.

"Kikuyu,take care of the swordsmen.Gins,you get the fist fighter.I'll get the woman." Ordered the Captain.

"With pleasure,Boss"said Kokuru before swiftly dashing at Mera."_**Shuukai shot**_"he murmured as what seemed as a thousand blades cut Mera all at one time.

"Yesssss sssir."Ginso said very snakishly."_**Doku viper haji**_"he said as his arms turned in snakes and bit Hokkou.

"MERA,HOKKOU!"Naomi screamed as her nakama fell down,bleeding.Before she could say any thing else,her hands were tied together with a strong,web like string."What the hell is this and who the hell are you."she angrily asked.

"We are the **Kumo Pirates,**and that is my _**kumo kumo no bind**_."the Captain informed her. "And you're **joining** my crew,even if it's against your will!"

"**NO SHE'S NOT!**"the swordsman and Captain shouted in unison,rising from there bloody positions.

"Prepare."Mera said stancing himself and unsheathing his shikomizues."_**Shakarugar"**_he said,

running torward the captain.

Mera stopped as his attack hulted by Kokurus' blade.

"Stupid kid."Kokuru said before disappearing from Meras' sight."_**Itami jolt**_"he murmured, stabbing Mera,missing any vital points."Mera...train harder and get stronger,then fight me."he advised him before walking back to his ship with his captain and there hostage.

* * *

"How are you ssstill ssstanding?"Ginso questioned."DIE,_**Viper haji,Viper haji**_,_**Viper haji**_,_**Viper haji**_."he kept repeated as his arm snakes kept biting Hokkou. 

"How are you able to do that"Hokkou asked,as his blood was streaming out of the bite marks.

"I ate the **hebi hebi no mi.**"Ginso answered."It gave me the power to

"A devils fruit user,how can I fight that?"Hokkou thought to himself."That's it,we have a devils fruit."he thought before he got up and ran to the chest that held the devils fruit.

As Hokkou opened the chest and took the fruit,Ginso had thrown one of his snake arms at him.As Hokkou took a bite at of the fruit,Ginsos' arm took a bite of him.

"It won't work"Hokkou said as his bite marks healed."Now that I'm a devils fruit user,I can kick your ass._**Hari hari no blade**_"he said as his arm turned into a crystal blade."_**Hari hari no kizu**_"he said before running torwards Ginso and cutting him with his arm blade.

After Hokkou cut Ginso,leaving a gash across his torso,a voice was heard from right behind him.

"_**Kumo kumo no cocoon**_"said the Captain as Hokkou was trapped in a cocoon."Bye-bye."he said before taking the web that trapped Hokkou and throwing it in the sea."Come on."he ordered Ginso using the same attack on Ginso,except dragging him instead of throwing him.

-12:48 PM-

"What happened?"Hokkou asked,waking up on the ship he built last night."Where's Mera!" he questioned himself,noticing the letter on the deck.

_Dear Hokkou,_

_If you are reading this letter,I have left to chase after those pirates who kidnapped Naomi-san.When I find them and get Naomi-san back,we'll meet up and travel together. But until then,I must travel alone._

_Sincerely,__Mera_

"Mera..."he said gently

**

* * *

**


	2. A search for new and old friends

2.A search for new and old friends

* * *

-Three years later-

****

"Have any of you seen this man?"asked the person who walked into the bar,holding a wanted poster.

"Is he serious?"asked one."Kid's in way over his head."said another."He's looking for...the Captian of the Kumo pirates,**Bakuro Kidaru**,one of the 3 Umizenpanteki!"said a man that was sitting at the bar.

"I'll repeat,have any of you seen this man!!?"angierly asked the person

"I have,kid."repiled a man sitting alone.

"WHERE?"asked the person,unsheathing one of his swords and pointing it at the man.

"I'll tell ya,if you beat me in a dual."the man challenged."Hey kid,whats your name?"

"My name is Mera,Mera Turema."Mera stated."So,are we gonna dual or what.What's your name?"

"Call me Rico."he said.

"Ok Rico,I'll meet you outside when your ready."Mera said,walking out of the bar.

"Thanks for the meal."Rico said to the bar keep,handing him a bag of beli and following Mera outside.

* * *

**As Hokkou layed anchor at the dock of the island,he started to think of his future crew. **

"Lets see,I'll need a sniper,a cook,a docter,a shipwright and a musician.Not only that,I also need my first mate and my navigator.Maybe I could find one of them on this island."Hokkou thought to himself as he wandered the village."Well,I guess I should stock up now."he said walking into a deli."2 pounds of fish,3 pounds of chicken and 2 pounds of beef."he asked,giving him the beli to pay."Thanks."he said as he walked out."To the ship,then the forest."

"Well Rico, are you ready?"Mera asked.

"When you are."he stated.

"Ok,**_Shakarugar_**."he shouted as he lunged at Rico.

"**Hachidebatoryu:**"said Rico as he pulled out eight knifes,four inbetween each finger. "**_Wolf Twister_**." he said,taking the same action as Mera.

As the two clashed,someone stopped to watch.

"That swordsman is going to lose.So until then,I'll just watch."said the stranger.

* * *

"Well,the food's on the ship,so now to the forest."said Hokkou,entering the forest.

"**_Satsu arrow_**"was heard from afar.

"What was that."Hokkou said as he heard that sound followed with a cracking sound."Maybe they'll join my crew."he thought as he ran to the source of the sound.

"Herusu,what are you doing?"asked the person following Herusu

"Nothing Toru,just watching some swordsman fight Rico."Herusu answered."I was waiting for that swordsman to lose."

"Well,tell me next time."Toru ordered

"Just because your three years older than me,doesn't mean you have to watch over me." Herusu told.

"I just don't want your greedy ass in trouble."Toru answered.

* * *

"Who are you"Hokkou asked

"I am Yoshi Fuurokei,and you are?"Yoshi asked.

"I'm Hokkou Dreayo."Hokkou answered."I was just wondering what you were doing?"

"Well Hokkou,I was just working on my aim."Yoshi told him.

"Yoshi,would you like to join my pirate crew?"Hokkou asked.

"Are you heading to the Grand Line?"Yoshi questioned.

"Straight to One Piece!"Hokkou answered.

"Then I'm in."Yoshi answered

"We leave tomorrow."Hokkou ordered

"Yes sir."Yoshi said.

* * *

"Your not bad,Kid."Rico said,panting.

"Remember our deal,I win,you tell me where Bakuro is."Mera reminded him,also panting.

"Ya,I remember,Kid."Rico stated."So lets finish this,Kid."

"You asked for it,**Nitoryu:_NI-KON-HEKI_**!"Mera scremed as a flash of light quickly headed torwards Rico.

"What the f-"Rico was interupted by the flash of light.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!!!"Herusu scremed as Rico fell down from the attack."I have to help him."he said,rushing over there.

"You're a Doctor?"Mera asked.

"Yes,why?"Herusu answered as he treated Rico.

"Will you join our pirate crew?"Mera asked.

"Are you going to the Grand Line?"Herusu asked,still treating Rico.

"Yes."Mera answered.

"Then you got you got yourself a doctor."Herusu stated as he finished treating Rico.

"Hey Kid,I'll navigate your ship to Bakuros' position."Rico said apperently feeling better.

-The Next Morning-

"Yoshi,we have to set sail,wake up."Hokkou said to a sleeping Yoshi."Yoshi,Yoshi,Yoshi, Yoshi." he repeated.

"What?"Yoshi said with a yawn.

"We have to set sail."Hokkou told him."I already made breakfast."he added.

-1 hour later-

"We ate breakfast,so where are we heading?"Yoshi asked.

"To the next island,of course."Hokkou stated.

Yoshi fell over.

"Do we even have a name?"Yoshi changed the subject.

"I guess I haven't thought of it."Hokkou said as an name came to him."I got it,from now on we are known as **The North Wind Pirates**."

"Well that solves that."Yoshi said to himself.

* * *

"Kid,we head west."Rico said.

"Mera,are you the Captian of the crew?"Herusu asked.

"No,I'm the First Mate."Mera answered.

"Than who is?"Herusu asked.

"His name is Hokkou."Mera answered."He's my best friend."

* * *

****


End file.
